Spring Time
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: DororoxKoyuki fic. Koyuki see's so much love around her in the Spring time. She feels so alone in this strange new world in the cities. Can Dororo help this poor ninjachick? Full of fluff! XD


I belive that this is the first ever DororoxKoyuki fic ever posted on Fanfic, am I correct? Sad really. This couple really is a lovelt pair. :D If ya'll don't like the couple then complein to someoen else. I think they belong together, and not just "partners" or "compainions". No, I think they can move beyond that and be VERY close! Wouldn't you say? TwT I do, and deep in my heart they can be.

But lets think about this for a sec. NO one on the show loves Dororo more than Koyuki, and NO one cares more for her than Dororo. I know you may think, "They're just friends" or whatever, but think past that people! So enjoy folks for the fluffiness shall unfold! XD

* * *

Keroro  
DororoxKoyuki

Looking around, pink peddles falling all around the dark-haired ninja's form from the near by Sakura trees, she could easily point out the happy couples amongst the crowded Tokyo streets.

In the distance…she could barely see the happy face of her beloved best friend Natsumi. At her arm was a boy of brilliant amethyst eyes and an orange beanie over his stunning silver locks. Both walked arm-in-arm, neither noticing the furious red frog alien tailing them with steam vaccinating out of its ears.

It wasn't that she was jealous of this. Far from it. She was very happy that her friend had found someone she could find someone to cherish.

Looking around once more, Koyuki felt her insides clench at the many adorable couples walking amongst the streets. Some laughing, some snuggling, and some...kissing. But who could expect more in springtime?

But that wasn't the only thing bothering the young girl.

For a while now she had been seeing more and more into the city-life's way's, and growing curious over the simple pleasures like "boy friends" or "marriages". So many times has she grown jealous of all those girls who cling to their lovers, and all the females who at least have someone to look to for comfort or love.

She just wished….she could be one of them…just once. Being a ninja could be so lonely at times.

With a sigh, the young schoolgirl heaved her book bag onto her shoulder and continued her way home, (aka, leaping from building top to building top agilely while not being seen by any human below her) with a sad demeanor.

Deep within the forest trees of both bamboo and pine, a cleverly hidden cabin sat solemnly in silence and in secret. Its spinning watermill gently rotated while the tiny brook rushed of clear water over pretty pebbles and rocks to nowhere into the endless trees.

Inside this cozy home, deep in thought, a little blue frog alien sat in complete silence. His thoughts ran at a lightning pace; showing images for brief seconds of his life, his adventures, and his friends…

One image kept popping up to his closed eyes though. A smiling face… a trusting face… a kind face. One he was not used to, even in his childhood where his family took pity in his sad personality, his "friends" taking advantage of him and making his life a living hell and "trained" him bad enough to make him cringe many times in his sleep to last him a lifetime! Then in his special assassin training on his planet where he faced brutal exercises for years un-end and battles to scar even the most purest hearts.

All those faces were either false or cruel.

No…this smile came to him much later…at a time where he felt most desperate….trapped and alone…

It was literally like his guardian angel came down from heaven and saved his life. And all she did was give him her precious bow.

As much as he hates to admit it, the same girl would often be on his mind. Even as he slept.

Her teal eyes would haunt his dreams in the sweetest ways, smiling happily while giggling to him in a hazy distance. He would run to her, hug her in with care, and rest on her lap until he woke.

He would always wake to her pure, innocent…lovely face staring down at him with love.

His companion. His partner. And his first, real, true friend. And…maybe something more.

"Koyuki…" he found himself muttering under his breathe. Dororo suddenly felt a presence in the distance and immediately snapped out of his trance in surprise when the presence already reached the door and slid it open. There stood the same maiden on his mind, only the smile she gave him as she waked in was half heartedly, and was filled with a different emotion he had never seen in her before.

Sadness.

"Koyuki?" he said quietly. The female didn't answer him and placed her things by the door lazily. "Is there something bothering you?" the blue frog asked gently as the female ninja kicked off her shoes and walked into the room.

Koyuki gave one more small smile in Dororo's direction and headed over to her room. "No, I'm fine Dororo. Nothing to worry about." she said as she slid the door closed.

Dororo stared after the sliding door, clearly not convinced. Waiting a few seconds, the female opened the door once more out of school uniform and in her ninja outfit; mask and skirt included. The same sad look was on her face until she remembered the little frog present in the room. She quickly forced a smile and walked over to him.

"So how was your day Dororo?" Koyuki said in a cheery voice, sitting in front of him in the small room.

Dororo stared at her for a second before letting the fake frontal face pass. "It was peaceful." he said calmly returning to his meditation. His face was the perfect image of concentration. "I did take a small protocol check to the city. No signs of alien infestation seemed to spread since my last check." he paused, sighing. "But there have been signs of Keroro-kun's reeking havoc's as usual. Though by now, it is expected of him. He was always one to turn things from bad to much, much, worst."

Koyuki smiled at the serious little frog, who for once did not go into a pity state at the mention of his caption's past actions. Already she was feeling all her earlier worries float away. It was strange. All day she was down in the dumps at every happy couple she saw all day and week, and already she was feeling better as soon as she walked in. And all she needed was to see her good friend.

"I noticed Springtime has finally come to us." he added. If he could, he would show a gentle smile at her through his white mask. "The flowers are blossoming everywhere beautifully."

Koyuki flinched but then nodded happily to this, smiling serenely. The points he made were true, and reminded her that spring wasn't all about love in the air. (AN: Like hell it is! XO) This in turn made Dororo smile as well knowing she was not sad anymore.

"And many young couples are showing themselves in the light." Dororo said closing his eyes to return to his mediation. He failed to notice the girl's face fall to a downcast expression. "Yes, it does my heart good to see such happy faces in the bright sun." he added happily. He still didn't notice the tears starting to well up in the teal eyes of his partner and the shaking of her shoulders. "Nothing could be so wonderful than being with someone you truly lov-" He stopped abruptly to blink confusedly to the sad sound of the most dreaded thing he could EVER imagine; **sobbing**.

"K-K-Koyuki?!!" Dororo stuttered in horror. Tears were pouring down the soft pink cheeks, making the alien frantically scramble over to her side. "W-What's the matter?!"

He had never seen his beloved friend like this before. She was always so strong and happy. Even when she let her emotions out to him, she never really looked sad to him. A smile was always on her face, and that alone would have been enough to fool anyone. But maybe it was all a rouse to hide her true emotions? He never knew. And he's afraid that he'll never will.

But why now does she cry?! What did he do?! What did he say?! What SHOULD he do?!!

Koyuki desperately tried to stop her crying, but more tears just came down her face as the little frog rushed to her side. 'How could I let this happen?' she thought, feeling pathetic in herself as to let her burning tears get the best of her. And now, not only did she feel pathetic in herself, but Dororo had seen her weakness. If anything, she would have hoped that he of all people would have never seen her like this. He was the last person she had ever hoped to see her cry like a child. And worst yet, cry over something so trivial and controlled by emotions.  
He must think so lowly of her now.

"Koyuki, please! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any disrespect! Please don't cry! After all, i-it' springtime! You should enjoy yourself-" Dororo cried out in hopeless concern.

"Double the down flow", her eyes seem to say, and she gave out a loud cry this time, making the frog jump in fright. 'Now he thinks he's to blame?! Oh, look at what've I done!' she thought sobbing louder and harder than ever before.

Dororo was at a lost for words as the girl weakly wiped the downpour on her face. He had never seen her like this. What has happened to her? "Koyuki?" he said nervously. What should he do?! What should he do?! He never had any experience with weeping females before!

"Oh…D-Dororo…" Koyuki hiccupped through watering eyes. Her vision blurred, but she would never miss the bright blueness of her little friend standing beside her loyally and patiently. She always loved him about that. He was so loyal to only certain people, and so protective.

She should feel so lucky to be one of those few that he stands by to fight side by side. Koyuki smiled weakly through her tears and answered the worried frog. "I-It's not y-your fault…" she said in a strained voice.

Though the frog felt reassured, he still felt panicked at the clear wet eyes sparkling with upcoming tears.

"Koyuki-dono…" Dororo started standing next to her and barely reaching past her shoulder, he rested his slimy, yet warm, hand on her quivering shoulder. "If there's anything…anything that is bothering you, you know you could always tell me right?" he said.

The dark haired ninja nodded saying nothing as her embarrassment was simply too much.

"You can always come to me for comfort. You are someone I cherish very much, and would do anything to protect you and help you in any way possible."

At these words, Koyuki blinked and whipped around to face the frog.  
"W-What?"

Dororo flinched at the sudden change of attitude and felt his cheeks burn when he rewind his words in his head. But it seemed to calm the girl down, so...

Might as well through caution to the wind.

"I-I said…er, I-I would always protect you. B-because…" he hesitated then gulped down the lump in his throat (AN: Frog in you throat? XD). "You are _very_ precious to me. More p-precious than anyone else I-I have ever know in my l-life" He stopped to see the girl's eyes never changing from her bewildered expression. "Very precious to me." he added softly.

To say Koyuki was flabbergasted was an understatement. Her little froggy friend just said the exact things she had been hoping to hear!

Her face broke into a smile and she suddenly lunged forward. "OH DORORO!!" she cried out as she grabbed the frog into a bear hug.

The amphibian squeaked out in surprise, feeling his face squished into the young lady's developing cleavage. That only brought more heat to his face, making his mask useless to hide the red hue that spread well past his cheek bones and all over his body.

"K-Koyuki?!!" Dororo squeaked out in a pitched voice that came from a sudden dry throat.

"Oh Dororo…" Koyuki half whispered, half sobbed onto his head. Wetness still spilled from her eyes onto the frog's head, but he didn't mind. Trying to fight down the redness in his face, Dororo wrapped his arms around her waist as best he could to show his devotion to her.

The two ninja's stayed in the embrace for some time before Koyuki blinked sudden sleepiness in her eye. She yawned, cuddling the frog into her body like he was a teddy bear and rested her chin on his head. "I think I'll take a nap." she said quietly.

Dororo merely nodded from within her arms, still keeping his arms intact around her waist. The best he could do right now for her was be friend.

"Do you wish for any tea before going to bed?" Dororo offered peeking up at her face. From his view, he was glad to see the female has lost her tears and stared dreamily into space.

"Yes please." She answered with a familiar dazzling smile. "You always make the best tea Dororo."

The blue frog blushed and quickly hid his face in her arms.

"Well, please bring me the tea later ok? I drink it before my nap." she said pulling the bashful frog away from her body. Koyuki held him out in her hands so that she could stare at him with a warm smile. He merely blinked curiously at these actions as the girl grew more childishly shy. "Thank you Dororo." she said.

With no warning whatsoever, Koyuki dove into the frogs face and pressed her lips on the mask covering his lips. Then she dropped him on his fanny and ran into her room, leaving him to gape after her; red from head to toe. It wasn't a secret that she was giggling in the inside.

It was many hours later that Dororo came over his shock and realized that darkness had flooded the skies and burned out the lanterns in the room. Blinking dumbly at the moon for a second to two, Dororo let out a, "Oh no!" and ran to Koyuki's room, only to find the girl was still asleep.

An empty cup was set next to her futon, showing she had made herself tea while the frog was stuck like a statue all afternoon.

He gave himself a mental slap for acting so foolishly in front of the young girl. But he proceeded into the room with a sigh escaping his masked mouth.

The moon played on the girls' face, bringing out more shine and glitter to her features than ever before. Covering most of her body he noticed, were little Sakura petals, blanketing her from the moonlight. One rested on her little nose and made her, if possible, even more cuter than she already was. But the petals, try as they might, could not hide her stunning body and pretty face from the frog. Dororo vaguely wondered from his awed mind why he didn't notice her beauty sooner.

A smile formed beneath his mask and he stroked the girl's long dark hair with gentle care.

"Happy Spring, Koyuki. I love you."

* * *

Want more KoyukixDororo love? Then come on down to my DA page:D 


End file.
